Electronic devices (cellular telephones, wireless modems, computers, digital music players, Global Positioning System units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc.) have become a part of everyday life. Small computing devices are now placed in everything from automobiles to housing locks. The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically in the last few years. For example, many electronic devices have one or more processors that help control the device, as well as a number of digital circuits to support the processor and other parts of the device.
These electronic devices may communicate wireless with each other and with a network. Electronic devices may provide many different types of communication. For example, some electronic devices provide voice communication while other electronic devices provide data communication. Some electronic devices now provide both voice communication and data communication. Benefits may be realized by providing improved systems and methods to implement simultaneous voice and data communications for electronic devices.